


What's for Breakfast?

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [68]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy Blake can cook and is all cute?, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Food, Gina Martin is also the perfect girl so they're meant for each other, I know the perfect man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 68 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Gina and Bellamy with the prompt: i did the dishes





	What's for Breakfast?

**Author's Note:**

> for my lovely friend tess who wanted more gina/bellamy

Gina is working constantly though it doesn’t come as a surprise she did love her job. Still late nights meant that she was mostly living off of the leftovers of whatever Bellamy made. It was always so amazing and Gina looked forward to it every day when she got home from work.

It was early Sunday morning when she got home she is quiet knowing that most of their neighbors would be asleep. She takes off her shoes and drops her bag. As she makes her way to the kitchen she searches the fridge for new leftovers and sure enough finds some.

It’s a stack of tupperware containers, a sticky note with her name attached to the top one along with some smiley faces and little stars. Gina grins before taking them all out and shutting the fridge. Reaching into the cabinet she takes out a plate from the cupboard.

As she does she takes each container out. “Greek stuffed tomatoes, lemon rice pilaf, and a spring salad. Oh my god.” She is nearly bouncing up and down though her sore feet don’t allow it. Everything Bellamy does is fantastic but after a long night at work his cooking seems like the greatest thing any man has ever done for her.

She turns on the oven to reheat the food looking over at the stack of dishes that are in the sink. Bellamy usually gets to them but he must have been tired. She knows she has time before the food is ready to reheat so she works on the dishes. They’re halfway done when she puts the food in the oven. Once it’s in there she finishes up the dishes.

As she waits for the food to reheat she hears movement. Looking behind her she sees Bellamy heading towards the kitchen. 

“Hey there handsome- early shift at the library?” Gina asks, kissing a freckle covered cheek as Bellamy walks up.

Bellamy nods, kissing her curls before he reaches up and grabbing a coffee cup.

“I did the dishes- your favorite coffee mug is on the drying rack.” Gina tells him as she reaches over to start up the coffee pot.

Bellamy looks over to the drying rack and smiles before putting away the mug he had settled on. “Something smells good are you going to share?”

“Sorry my boyfriend made this for me I don’t think he’d want me sharing.” Gina says as she turns to face Bellamy with a smirk playing on her face.

Bellamy laughs leaning in to kiss her before he leans in close to her ear to whisper her to her. “I’m totally stealing the salad though.” He insists before he grabs it from the fridge and quickly leaves.

Gina gasps watching him as he runs away before she laughs quickly chasing after him. “Bellamy Thomas Blake you get back here with my salad!”


End file.
